Shadows From the Past
by xIndigo.Sunsetx
Summary: sequel to TO SHADOW A GREASER. Dusty Winston is back in Tulsa after a year because an alarming dream.Promises haven't been kept, and tension is building. Will she survive the new Town Tulsa has become? Or will she follow her brother's fate?
1. The Dream

I stood in the ally, pressed up against the wall. The rival gang was close, and I could hear the leader yell instructions.

"Winston!" A harsh whisper made me turn my head; Kennedy Hinton had his face out of a door to the left building. I bolted for it, and ran inside, panting.

"Damn it, Dusty! I never knew that you could be so much trouble. Didn't your brother ever teach you not to mess with the panthers?" I felt my eyes go hard as I glared up at Ken.

"Messin' with the panthers is what we did best. Besides, I told you I could take care of myself."

"That's really out in the open. Judging by the way you get yourself killed almost every day." I turned real fast and swiped at his head. But Ken was fast, and had me down on the ground in a death grip in a second.

"Hey Jeff! The screw offs are here!" Both me and Ken jumped up and circled the built guy with dark hair and ice blue eyes.

"What did you just say, Ducky?" I pinned him on the ground as Ken slammed playful punches into his gut.

"Give! I give!" Ducky rubbed his neck as he glared from me to Ken. "Geez, Ken. And man, Dusty! I never would of guessed you would of hurt your own cousin."

"Shut up." Jeff came strolling in with a beer in his hand.

"We need more bread." He looked at me like I was the chore lady.

"What? You want bread? Get your own, I'm not your maid." I stalked past him and threw my jacket on the ground.

"Hey! All the tigers are getting together tonight!" One of the guys yelled down the hall. I smiled as I put my shoulder length hair up in a ponytail.

I belonged to the tiger gang. All of the Winstons did. There where only three Winstons left back then. There was me, Dusty Winston. And then there where my two cousins, Ducky and Flick. Those aren't there real names, but we call then that because it sounds smoother. Ducky looked exactly liked me, and many mistaked him for the great Dallas Winston. Flick had the blonde hair, but didn't have the ice blue eyes. She had glassy green ones. We called her flick because she was really fast with a blade. I don't know how we got Ducky.

"I'll be there!" I came out of the room and plopped next to Ducky on the beat up couch.

"Man, I hate those panthers!" Flick came stomping in with a fresh bruise on her cheek. Then she turned to me. "I'm going to kill you, Dusty. Your such a…" She went on to call me numerous names. Jeff turned back to me.

"Dusty, you're going to get yourself killed! After saying all that crap to Jim…" Jim Bounding was the leader of the panthers. I might of said a couple of things to him earlier.

There isn't a big difference between the panthers in the tigers. Except that the panthers recruit anyone on the streets. The tigers are more exclusive. We are mostly made up of three families, and hardly anyone else gets in. Jeff and Ken where apart of the Hinton family, which had the most members. Then there were the Garrets, which had at least ten members. And last was the Winstons. Nobody would admit it, but we were slowly dying out. Which was a shame, because we were the toughest. Dally had been the leader, even though he was only ten. Now a guy named Terry Garret ran it, and we didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"Whatever. That guy just better watch what comes out of his mouth." Everybody shook their head and turned back to the T.V.

I decided the where a tight black tank top to the meeting. I also slipped into a pair of tight jeans, which I didn't do very often. I didn't take my leather jacket. Instead I rummaged through my closet, until I came across a bulky brown one with a rusty colored stain on the chest. It still smelled like him.

"It's at Joe's pub. Come on, we don't wanna be late!" Ducky was pushing us out the door, and we stumbled all over each other. "Move it!" Ducky could be pushy sometimes, and never liked being late. We speed off in the blue t-bird that Flick had hot wired the other day.

When we finally did get to the bar, the place was already hopping with hoods stalking around.

"Hey, Winston. How's it goin' man?" The tigers usually never call each other by their last names, since there are so many of them. But a few naïve new comers mistakenly call Winston's by their last name.

"Which one?" I stepped forward coolly with my arms crossed over my chest. Flick came to stand next to me.

"Really, kiddie. Which one of us where you talking to?" The kid shuffled his feet, and mumbled something quick before he took off. Me and Flick exchanged solemn glances but then joined the boys at the bar.

"Here's your beer." Jeff handed me a beer slopping over the edge with foam. His brown eyes playfully looking at me.

"What are you lookin' at?" He smiled bigger and shook his head. I knew why he was looking at me. Jeff always had a small liking for me, even though he was sixteen and a year older than me. I could easily have him as my guy. But a certain boy with incredible grey-green eyes held me back.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Jeff jerked his head at the steps. Upstairs at Joe's Pub, there where a few rooms that were considered an inn. But the only people who really used them where horny couples.

"You wish." I flipped my ponytail, which hit Jeff in the face. I slinked off into the other corner, but didn't get far before a strong hand grabbed mine.

"Why are you such a tease?" Flick glared at me with suspicion.

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes.

"Please, Dusty. We all know that Jeff has a certain thing for you." She looked over to the brunette on the bar stool. "The problem is, you keep him dangling."

"I do not!" I almost stomped my foot, but resisted.

"Oh, yes you do!" Flick had her hands on her hips.

"I always tell him no! How is that being a tease?" Flick looked around, then stared at her feet.

"You're right. You're not a tease." Flick jerked her head p and glared at me. "What I can't get is why you don't go with him." I felt my hand tighten around my glass as Ponyboy's face came into my mind.

"I…well…It's none of your business!" I turned in a huff and stumbled right into Terry.

"Watch it, Winston." He growled so loud that everybody could hear him. Now, the Winstons had an inside saying. Whenever anyone would call us by our last name, and if everyone herd it, we would all scream "Which one!" But nobody stood up to the leader.

"Which one?" I challenged. Nobody stood up to the leader, except me. Terry shook his head.

"You have a lot of guts, Winston. Maybe too much…" He flicked out a blade and pulled me to it, holding it across my stomach. "…just because your asshole brother was leader before doesn't mean you get to be a bitch." When he released me, I took my hand back for a punch. I couldn't take someone insulting Dallas. Before I could take it forward, a large hand grabbed mine.

"Let's go Dusty." Ken held my hand as I struggled against him.

"He called Dally an asshole! Are you going to let him get away with that?!" I was screaming now, and the room was dead quiet.

"Yes. Yes I am." He hissed it in my ear. I stopped struggling, but stood my ground. "For Christ sake, Dusty! Move!" Ken had to drag me out of the bar. My cousins refused to look at me.

The drive home was silent and unbearable. Ken opened my door and handed me a key.

"Stay here. You dig?" I nodded my head as he speed off. I only took off my sneakers to sleep. I was to depressed to take off anything else. Had I really made my family ashamed of me? I drifted off, but not without the look of disappointment on my cousin's faces.

_"You know what I would do to a little broad that talked back to me?"_ A tough, hard voice spoke to me through the darkness_. "I would break her arm."_ A small light was getting closer and closer to me, until a blurry built figure came into view.

"D…Dallas?" I stammered as my brother walked up to me, completely decked out in white.

_"Nice jacket you got there." _It really was him.

"Dally! Dallas, y…you're suppose to be dead!"

_"I am. I just thought I would stop in for a little visit. Maybe to deliver a message or two."_

"What?" Dallas threw his gold cigarette on the ground in frustration.

_"What the hell are you doing here, Dusty?"_

"I don't know. I just know that I'm asleep." Dally let out another sigh.

_"No. I meant what are you doing here? In New York?" _I swallowed hard.

"I couldn't stay there, Dally. I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch…"

_"Couldn't watch what? Me dying out? Well here's some news for you, kiddo. It's happening here too. And the only thing that's keeping it alive is you. And you're being a total bitch about it!"_ Dallas paused to breathe. Or to let it sink in_. "Go back to Tulsa. You're welcome's dying out here."_

Dally turned to leave, but I stumbled after him. "Wait! Dallas!" I slipped, and free falled into darkness. Then I landed softly in another dark spot. And there was another glowing figure from my past standing above me.

_"You're loosing him, Dusty."_

"Johnny!" I jumped up, but Johnny moved a step back.

"Go back to Tulsa, before you loose Pony forever." Johnny started to evaporate.

"Wait! Wait!" I reached out into nothing, and fell again. But this time, I landed in my bed.

I didn't know if that dream was real. I didn't know if the real Dallas and Johnny came to me from the dead. I only knew what they told me. To go back to Tulsa. It didn't matter if it was all in my head. Two people that I loved told me to do something.

I quietly stood up and crept to my closet, trying to not wake Flick up. I opened my bag, and started putting my things in it. I was going to go back. I was going to Tulsa.


	2. The Fire's back

**I forgot to say that I don't own what hurts the most by Rascal Flatts**

**in the last chapter of To Shadow a Greaser, so I don't. I don't**

**own the Outsiders either.**

Ken taught me how to drive the first thing when we got to

New York. He said it was needed to make quick get aways. I was

fourteen then, and really shaky with the wheel. But now at fifteen, I could

ride smoother than half the guys on the block. So it didn't take me

long to speed off in the T-Bird.

My hands where gripping the steering wheel hard, and my

knuckles started to turn white. The clock read five a.m. I kept on

driving; only stopping once to sleep in a crummy inn and a couple of times

to eat.

The sky was pitch black as my headlights flashed on a

sign that said "Welcome to Tulsa!" I smiled to myself and let out a

breath of relief. I checked the time, and it was two a.m. Where could I

go and just walk in and plop down? I shook the idea of the Curtis house

out of my mind. I wasn't ready for that. Who was someone who would

accept my presence no matter what? A smile crept up my face as I thought

about my brother's best buddy.

"What the hell do you want?" I gruff voice yelled at

me behind the door.

"Let me in, jackass!" I yelled back at Tim Shepard

through the wood. I herd a click and a loud whoosh as he swung the door

open. Tim looked at me hard for a moment, as if he didn't recognize

me. I did change some what over the year. I cut my hair as soon as I got

to New York, so now it was hanging at my shoulders, while before it

curled around my back. Also, I started to develop in places that I always

covered up with loose clothes. But now my curves where clearly visible.

"Dusty? What the hell…?" I smiled dangerously.

"Miss me?" Tim shook his head and stepped aside.

"You know, you have your own house. You can crash

there." I turned to stare at him dangerously, but he only ended up

laughing. "Sorry, kid. You just don't pull it off like Dallas." I put my

hands on my hips.

"Who you calling kid?" His eyes raced up and down my

body, and I realized how tight my shirt was.

"Your right. You aren't a kid. That's pretty

obvious."

"Your sick." I turned on my heel and started opening

the door to his and Curly's room.

"I wouldn't do that…" Too late. I jumped on top

of the sleeping lump and pinned both of Curly's arms down.

"Guess whose back? Your worst nightmare!" I spat the

words into his face as he thrashed.

"Winston!" He hissed. "I still owe you a beating,

you bitch." He pushed me off and landed on top of me.

"Curly, lay off. Get off of her before…" I flipped Curly on his back before Tim could finish his sentence. I twisted his arm back until Curly let out a yelp.

"You're going to regret that, Winston. Remember, this isn't over." I rolled my eyes at Curly, then turned to Tim.

"So can I really stay here?" Tim looked at me with all seeing eyes.

"No." Curly muttered. Tim whirled around and almost smacked him, but Curly was quick, and was out the door in a moment. Tim closed the door, which wasn't a good sign.

"Dusty, don't you have friends to sleep with?" Tim held his stare.

"Uh…yeah, I guess. If you don't want me here…" I casually tried to get past him, but Tim was quick.

"I meant why aren't you at the Curtis'?" I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I didn't want to deal with the sappy reunion bull shit." Tim still had me in a dead lock, and he leaned in, so our faces where inches apart.

"I saw you and Curtis at the funeral." He hissed in my ear. I felt me face get red and I let out a small groan. Then Tim dropped my arm, and started to walk out. He turned his heel at the last moment.

"Why the hell did you come back anyway?" He glared at me with suspicion.

"I…I had a dream." Tim looked at me with surprised eyes.

"A dream?" He said sarcastically. I let out a self-conscious chuckle and ran my hands through the tangled mess on my head.

"I know. Stupid right?" I looked around, s if searching for something. I didn't realize that Tim was still there.

"What kind of dream? It must have been pretty big to drag your sorry ass back to redneckville." His voice actually hinted curiosity.

"Oh, you know. Seeing dead people." I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but Tim gave a little jump.

"What did he say?"

"I never took you to liking the supernatural." I mumbled. I felt Tim tense up.

"Just wanted to know." I heaved a sigh.

"Dallas told me to go back to Tulsa." Tim looked off, and had his thinking face on.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah." I tried to not think about what Johnny had said.

"What else was there?"

"I don't think you want to know." I crossed my hands over my chest and turned to close the door, but of course Tim caught it.

"I think I do. If it has something to do with Curtis, then hell yeah." I glared at him uneasily.

"What does Pony boy have to do anything?"

"Let's just say a certain girl has taken a fancy to him." I felt my mouth go dry, and I gave a little flinch. I didn't have to guess who the girl was. Angela Shepard.

"Dally wasn't the only person I saw." I said quietly.

"Who?" Tim searched my face. "Cade?" I nodded slowly.

"He said, 'You're loosing him, Dusty.'" I paused a moment to get myself together. " 'go back to Tulsa or loose him forever.'" I shuddered at Johnny's words. Tim was still quiet. "And now I probably am! Christ, Angel!" I turned for a moment, but then picked up an empty beer bottle on the floor. "She knows that he promised!" I slammed the bottle against the wall, and Tim held up his hands.

"Hey, don't go and get bitchy with me. Just to let you know, if you and Angel get into a bitch fight about this, I'm staying neutral."

"You think Curly will go the same way?" Tim shook his head and climbed back in his bed, while I climbed into Curly's.

"Hey! Where I'm going to sleep?" With out opening our eyes, both me and Tim threw the closest object at Curly.

"Thanks, Tim."

"No problem, Winston." I shuddered at the last time we said that to each other. This whole trip was a mistake. Angela would get Pony, and the gang in New York is probably over me by now.

?"

_"No. Didn't I teach you anything, stupid? Fight her! Fight it! God, do I have to do everything for you?"_

Dally's voice echoed through my mind, and I knew he was right. I was going to hold on to Ponyboy. I wasn't going to let the gang in New York forget me. And I was definitely not going to let little Miss. Angela Shepard steal my flame.


	3. Angela Shepard Must Die

"Get up." Tim kicked off of the bed. I let out a groan.

"Do I have to?" I protested.

"Well you didn't come down just to sleep your lazy ass away, did you?" I mumbled a few curses at him and slowly got up. I knew that this was going to be a long day.

Standing in front of the familiar building was different. Instead of walking up the steps with confidence, I stood planted on the grass. Already people where turning heads, dropping jaws, and gossiping like old women. Might as well get it over with. I took a large bound for the door, and safely made it inside. I knew where my locker was, I checked into that. I set out on another mad dash. I was loading and taking out notebooks when a strong hand grasped my shoulder.

"Dusty?" I felt my face screw up in unpleasantness.

"Hi Two-Bit." I mumbled as I turned slowly to Two-Bit Matthews, my long time friend, almost brother.

"Holy shit! It's true! You're back!" Two-Bit grabbed my arms and started to laugh like a maniac. Steve Randle popped up next to him like magic.

"Ugh. Your back."

"Nice to se you too, Randle." I mumbled. Two-Bit stopped laughing and turned to glare at Steve.

"You hush up. I'm glad you're back, Dusty. And the rest of us will be too."

"You sure about that?" I raised my eyebrows the way he taught me. Two-Bit let out a small chuckle, although it wasn't as enthusiastic as his last outburst.

"What do you mean?" I forgot that not everybody knew about my episode with Ponyboy. I turned to get a glance at Steve, and he had a smug grin on his face. Great.

"Nothing." I mumbled. I gave Steve a death glare that told him to keep his trap shut. He only shrugged and walked off in the other direction.

"See you later, Dusty. I'll tell Ponyboy the rumors are true!" Two-Bit turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and dug my nails into him.

"No!" I didn't realize how crazy I sounded. Two-Bit raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" I let my arm loosen up, and I stared at the floor.

"I just want to…just want to surprise him." Steve let out a snort, and Two-Bit turned to him.

"What?" I held my death glare with Steve. But I felt a flicker of plea entered my eyes.

"I think we have had enough surprises for one day." I almost let out a sigh of relief. Two-Bit shrugged and started walking in the other direction.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Steve took a step closer to me and put his mouth next to my ear.

"You owe me." He started to pull away, but I seized his shoulder.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please Steve…"

"Is the great Winston pleading?"

"Steve!" Steve pulled away and shrugged.

"Yeah yeah. For now." Before I could make a bigger fool of myself, he ran off.

The rest of the day was pure hell. I felt like I was under a microscope, and the longer people stared at me , the more I sunk into my seat. I was about to burst when the final bell rang. No matter hw much I wanted to sprint all the way back to New York, I slipped into the shadows of the building. I stayed there what felt like eternity. Finally, I spotted a dark redish-bown head exit the building.

Seeing Ponyboy for the first time in a year was…breath taking. He had gown at least a few inches. He lost some of the baby fat from his face, and looked so…so…beautiful. I swallowed hard and flicked out my blade. Moving swiftly, I held the knife to his neck and imitated the voice of a soc.

"Now you did it, greaser." Ponyboy stiffened as my arms went around him.

"Hi, Dusty." He said dully. He said it with out turning around. I let my arms slip from him, and flicked my blade back in.

"How did you know it was me?" Ponyboy turned around and crossed his hands over his chest.

"I'm not stupid, Dusty. I knew you would come back eventually. And there's been talk." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm back. Have you waited for me?" I felt more confident, and was bold enough to twist my finger in his long, greasy hair.

"No." I let out a loud laugh and rested my head on his chest. "I wasn't joking, Dusty." Ponyboy pushed me away, and I staggered back.

"Wha…What do you mean?" Ponyboy was looking down now.

"It's been too long. I mean, I knew you would come back eventually…but I found someone else."

I didn't know how to respond. All I could do was stare at Ponyboy with an open jaw and wide eyes. He didn't glance up, but ran down the side walk and around the corner. When I lost sight of him, I snapped back to reality.

Pony was over me.

Over.

Was I over him?

Of course not.

I broke into a full sprint after him. I had a fuzzy idea about where he was headed. If he wanted to go to the park or his house, he would of gone the other way. But if he wanted to go to the garage…

I halted in front of the open DX garage. Ponyboy was kneeling beside a car, where a familiar pair of feet stuck out. But I wasn't going to control my anger for anyone. Not Pony, not Soda, and not anyone else that gave a damn.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed the words as loud as I could. Soda pushed himself from under the car and leaned up.

"Dusty…?" I ignored him and took a step towards Ponyboy.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered.

"It was what I said." Pony started tracing patterns on the concrete, and didn't look up. "I saw someone else. I felt something about her. I knew about my promise to you, but I felt I couldn't wait forever."

"How do you feel now?" My voice was surprisingly even and cool. Ponyboy didn't respond. He didn't even look at me.

"Damn Shepard!" I slammed my fist on the hood of a car. "Damn Angela!" I felt hot tears stream down my face.

"Angela?" Soda looked at Ponyboy and then at me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I screamed. "Nothing at all!" I whirled around and practically ran into Steve.

"Did I hear some drama?" He asked sarcastically. I pushed him as hard as I could.

"Get away from me!" I started running away from my grage. I barely caught Soda mumble something.

"Damn, just like Dally." Then his voice became more urgent. "Oh, god! Just like Dally!" I shook the tears. I shook the pain that was pulsing through my head and heart.

Only one thought was running through my body. Only one goal was before me. Angela Shepard was going to die that night.


	4. Happy Endings

There she was. Surrounded by her little crowd of friends, flipping her hair as she laughed. I felt my nails draw blood as I clenched my fist together.

"Hey, Shepard!" I yelled in my most casual voice. Angela flipped her hair yet again as she turned to face me. I saw a flicker of impatience in her eyes.

"Oh, look. If it isn't the little Winston. Came back to claim your turf?" She smiled smugly as I set my jaw.

"You are the biggest, fattest tramp I've ever seen." I spat the words like venom. Angela let out a loud cackle.

"You're the one to talk. I saw you throw yourself at Curtis. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." I felt my face go red as I took a step closer to her. Angel's pack moved in front of her, but she waved them away carelessly.

"At least I don't go around stealing my friend's guys." Angela hopped down from the hood of the car and came to stare into my eyes.

"We where never friends. Our brothers were friends, but not us. And I want to keep it that way."

"Fine." I growled. I landed a punch square on her jaw. Angela looked at me sharply, her mouth hanging open in shock. "You're not getting away with this." I moved to punch her again, but she was quick.

"Fifty cents on Angel." I herd a deep voice say behind me. I flipped Angela in front of me to see who was talking. It was a boy that I've seen in the hall a couple of times.

"No way. It's all on the Winston chick, man." The blonde standing next to him stared at me with dancing gold eyes. He smiled a smile that almost made me smile back, but I was a little busy at the moment.

Angel was quick, but was small; and definitely not used to fighting dirty. I had her on the ground in seconds, pounding the living day light out of her.

"Dusty!" Soft but firm arms pulled me off of Angel. I flipped around to gaze into the eyes of Sodapop.

"Let me finish this." I turned back to Angel, who was blinking, blood gushing from at least two wounds.

"No!" She cried out. "I give!"

"Told 'ya." The blonde boy held out hand for the prize money. I gave a small smirk at the bigger, shocked boy.

"Damn…" Two-Bit was beside Soda, and looking at the damage I did to Angel.

"Come on, Dusty. Let's get out of here." Soda mumbled as he dragged me away from the scene. I was irritated at him for treating me like a little kid. But soon my irritation was replaced by fear.

I almost turned tail and ran when I saw Ponyboy sitting in the front seat of Darry's pickup. I planted my feet to show my urge to not continue.

"Come on, Dusty." Soda gave a sharp tug on my arm. For once, I didn't give him a death glare. I was sure my eyes where full of plea. "Oh." He stared from Pony to me, looking into both of our faces. The n he shook his head. "What happened to you two?"

"Why don't you ask him?" I snarled. "His story seems to have a happy ending." I jerked my arm away and stalked down the street. I felt incredibly girly and stupid. I knew one thing that would wash down the edginess, though.

"Merill?" I was standing behind Buck Merril, who whipped around at the sound of my voice.

"Well, I'll be damned. You really are back. Herd you killed a Shepard, too. What can I do for you, kid?" I leaned against a table and pushed myself into a chair.

"First, a drink; and something really strong, too." Buck grinned as he poured me a mix of different bottles. I swigged it down with out even sniffing it. "Second, is his room still open?"

"Nobody goes in." He growled. I raised my eyebrows at the way he demanded it. "I've been saving it for when a certain pretty girl came back to this little old town." Buck ran his fingers across my cheek. 'Tell me something." Buck leaned closer, and I noticed that his hands had moved down to my neck. "Are you still a virgin?" I swear, deep down in my head, Dally growled. I pushed Buck away.

"Geez, is that all you ever think about, Buck Merril?"

"I just wanted to see if the rumors where true." He moved quickly, and forced me into a hard embrace. "And to see if you had softened up some."

"Nope." I kneed him in the place 'between his legs. "Not at all." I ran to the stairs.

"Going to bed already?" He gasped.

"Don't you dare…" I stopped to glare down at him. "I swear, Buck, if you go after me…" Buck waved absently."

"I can resist." I made a face can hopped the rest of the stairs. The third door on the left…

It was the same. It looked as if he never left it. I ran my hand over the quilt on the bed. I turned to see a rusty stain on the floor, but quickly turned away. I didn't like to think about that experience, getting stabbed by Curly, nobody rushing to my aid. I shook my head hard and climbed into the bed. I let out a gasp as Dally's sent hit my nostrils. A mixture of smoke, beer, and something sweeter than both. A tear fell from my blue eye, and I thought about how my story would turn out. Will I turn out to be like Dally? Getting myself killed over someone I loved, or would I not follow in my brother's footsteps?


	5. Damage

I felt pressure on my arm, and I tried to make my lazy body respond. Instead, I was thrown half way across the room.

"Winston…" I recognized the familiar growl of Tim Shepard. I rubbed my head and looked stupidly up at him. Tim had me pinned at the wall in a second. "Did you know Angela got into a fight? Messed up her pretty face?" It hit me that Tim was here to avenge Angel.

"I thought you where staying neutral, Shepard." Tim let out another growl. "You didn't think I would fight her way, did you?"

"You'll regret ever touching her, Dusty. I swear…" Tim lifted his fist, but I landed a quick jab to his gut. Then I kicked him in the thigh. That bought me enough time to run down stairs.

"Why did you let Shepard in?!" I smacked Buck across the face. He only looked at me stupidly. "Give me your keys." I held out my hands, and stole a glance at the staircase. "Hurry, damn it!" I grabbed his keys and bolted for the door.

There was only one place that I could go that Tim wouldn't expect. One place where I was to proud and embarrassed to ever set foot in…

"It's open!" Soda called from inside the Curtis house. I let out a deep breath and took a slow step inside. "Hey, Steve! Is that you?" Sodapop came bouncing into the room, and stared at me with an open jaw. "Don't you show up at the oddest times?" His smile was warm and welcoming, but I knew that I shouldn't be there.

"Hey, Sodapop! Can I have some money for the movies?" I bit my lip as Ponyboy's voice trailed down the hall. Before Soda could say anything, I ran into the kitchen.

"Sure Pony. Sure." Soda's voice was fast and uneven. I hopped he wouldn't give me away.

"Hey Pony! I have a super cute date for you!" But then, someone always had to give me away. I could of killed Two-Bit.

"Really? Who?" I was about to run through the other entrance when Two-Bit grabbed my arm.

"Now, now Dusty. There's no need to be shy." Two-Bit was cracking up with hysteria. I refused to look up, refused to meet Ponyboy's burning gaze.

"You shouldn't of come." He turned and walked out the screen door, leaving me torn, Soda opened mouth, and Two-Bit no longer on the brink of hysteria. I made a sound that sounded like a hick-up, but I knew that a dam of tears was about to break. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I turned to run out the back door, but Soda pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Get out of here, Matthews." He said it quietly. I let the dam break, and continued to struggle against Sodapop. "We're not going to loose you like Dally." HE said fiercely. That only made me wail like some kind of animal. I fought to control myself, and it worked. Soda handed me a hankie to wipe the tears.

"S…sorry you have to s…see me like th…this." I was still stuttering over tears, but could control my breathing.

"Hush up. I have to fix this." I pulled away from Soda sharply.

"Hell, it isn't your fault! Pony's the backstabbing bastard!" Soda sighed and pulled me to him again, this time daring to stroke my hair. The funny thing is I let him.

Steve came hurling through the door. "Sleeping with all the Curtis brothers, huh?" Soda jumped up at the same moment I did. Steve held up his hands in defense. "Sorry! It was a joke!" I still glared at him but Soda let his eyes soften.

"We're not talking about that, okay Steve?" Soda made a slight jerk in my direction.

"Oh. Oh!" I could only guess how much of a mess I looked like. "So I guess this means no prowling?" He and Soda sandwiched me on the couch.

"No, you two go ahead. I just needed a place to hide out from Shepard." When they didn't move, I let out a sigh and rested my head against the couch.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"About ten." I felt my eyelids get droopy, and I didn't resist the tug. I was fast a sleep, for the most part.

I didn't know if I was dreaming, or if I was awake and could only hear things.

"Enjoy your movie?" Soda's voice was the same; happy and cheerful.

"You know what I said before? About Dusty shouldn't come?" I knew he was taking steps near us because his voice was getting closer.. "I meant she shouldn't cause pain. It hurts to see her, to see that I've broken a promise…" I felt cold fingers caress my chin. I didn't allow my face to fall into his hands, though. I jerked it right into Soda's shoulder. "…And I can only think what it's doing to her. The damage is done, though. Time to move on…" His hand slipped away with all the happy memories. I felt Soda get up, but instead of being dropped face first onto the couch, was sifted to Steve.

"I'm going to bed." Soda said.

"All right. Pony, I need to talk to you." I was surprised to hear a low growl in Steve's voice.

"Steve…" There was a long silence, and the shuffling of feet. Steve's growl became a harsh whisper.

"Don't you have any doubt who's side I'm on, you son of a bitch! If you weren't Soda's brother…kid, your one lucky man that you're Soda's brother!" I couldn't listen anymore. I could only focus on my thoughts. Ponyboy was right. The damage was done, we could never go back to being what we where. It hurt like hell, and I would of started crying again, except I had no more tears and was exhausted. As unconsciousness swept me a hollow voice echoed through my mind.

_"It's for the better." _


	6. You Say Goodbye I Say Hello

It wasn't even dawn yet. I was mad at myself for waking up so early, because I really needed to sleep. I curled into the couch, but instead of feeling soft cushion, I snuggled up next to a hard chest. I jerked away when Steve breathed into my ear.

"Gross." I muttered. I slipped under his arm and stretched. I let out a slight groan when I thought about facing school. But I had to get it done sometime or another. I grabbed Buck's keys and scribbled a quick note so Soda and Steve wouldn't go bizerk.

The drive to Buck's wasn't long. If what Buck said was true, their would be an extra stash of clothes in the closet somewhere. I got rid of the lock and tip toed inside. I waas quick to run up the stairs, but paused at an open door. Inside, Curly Shepard was leaning against the bedpost, snoring. I made a mad dash down the hall to Dally's room.

"You're nuts enough to come back?" Of course. Tim was standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed. I took a step back, but ran into Curly.

"Shit."

"Boy, you better be sayin' more than shit. You better be on your knees prayin' for mercy." They both cracked their knuckles. When Tim came behind me to grab my wrist, and Curly raised his hand for a punch, a giant grabbed Curly's.

"Is there a problem?" the guy had rusty colored hair, and incredible misty eyes. He was _gorgeous_. And he sounded familiar…

"Get out of our way." Tim sneered, pushing his way past the boy. He twisted Curly's hand behind his back, and I swore I herd a snap. HE threw Curly out the door, then gripped his hands behind Tim's throat.

"Wanna get out now?" He whispered calmly, while I was on the brink of hysteria. Tim shook his head yes and ran for the door.

"What was that for?" I stared at him hard. He was starring at me the same way.

"Looked like you could use an extra hand." I was now squinting at him, trying to remember where I saw his face.

"Don't I know you?" His stare broke into a wide grin.

"I believe you do, Dusty Winston." I let out a slight gasp. I knew where I saw him before.

"The Motorcycle Boy!" Last time I saw him, I was a train wreck.

"Need a ride?" I had to bite my lip to keep myself from breaking into a goofy grin. I shook my head

"I need to change first." He stepped outside while I slipped into a tight black t-shirt. I pulled up a pair of jeans and bursts out the door. "Let's roll."

The wind was blowing my hair all over the place, and my arms where securely around The Motorcycle Boy's waist. When ever he would take sharp turns, I would let out a short laugh. It had been so long since I laughed. We finally drove up to the school. I flipped the hair out of my face and rested my hand on the Motorcycle Boy's shoulder.

"Thanks. For everything." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wanna get some drinks soon?" I smirked and let out another laugh. I ignored the stares and opened jaws of people as I ran up the stairs. Two-Bit and Steve where at my locker when I finally reached it.

"There she is!" I rolled my eyes and took out my notebook.

"Dusty, man, I had no idea!" Two-Bit was standing next to me.

"Had no idea about what?" I glared at them and turned down the hall, slipping into the classroom. I survived the rest of the morning, ignoring the stares and the whispers. It was at lunch that I had to slip out back, just to get in one smoke. There where a few others out there and I recognized two boys from the fight I had with Angel. The brunette that bet on Angel walked in my direction.

"Hey, honey." He leaned against the wall, supporting himself with his left hand, while running his right across my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"Hey yourself." I snarled. He laughed.

"So tonight, what's up with you?" I glared at him and shoved him away.

"Drinks."

"With me?"

"In your dreams." I threw my cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. The blonde guy was in hysterics, his eyes dancing like they had the other time I saw them.

"Told 'ya, Bryon. You can never get a chick like this." Bryon stalked off inside, but the blonde leaned against the wall next to me.

"So tell me, oh great Winston, why did you turn down my friend?" He had his arms crossed around his chest, and didn't look like he was going to make a move. I lit another cigarette and inhaled.

"Do I look like the dating type to you?" I blew the smoke into his face as I said the words. He laughed and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on. You need to get out of here, man. You need a drink." For some odd reason, I didn't resist his tug. I followed him to the parking lot. "I'm Mark, by the way. Mark Jennings."

"Dusty Winston. But you probably already knew that." He stopped in front of a red convertible, and went around to the hood. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was hot wiring the car.

"Hey Dusty!" Steve was walking over with Two-Bit, with Ponyboy trailing behind.

"Shit! Jennings, get a move on!" Mark slammed the hood down and slid across it. I hopped over the rear and dove into the passenger's seat. Mark was already starting the car.

"Dusty!" I ignored Steve's growl, but had to look back at them. I cracked up at their faces.

"Nice one, Jennings." I slapped his palm grabbed the seat.

"It's a hobby. Who where those guys back there?" I felt my smile twitch.

"Just think of them as big brother and company."

"I thought your brother was dead." I knew my smiled had disappeared now.

"He is. But his friends feel and obligation."

"Oh."

"So where we goin' anyway?" Mark was all smiles again.

"You'll see." I was smiling too. I felt something in my chest bounce up and down. It made me stop, because only one thing before has made me do that. Only one set of grey-green eyes have made my heart jump before. As I stared at Mark's face, I shook Ponyboy out.

Good bye, Pony. Hello Mark.


	7. Love Triangle

We had a few good laughs. In fact, it was the best time I've had in a while. After cruisin' for a while, we decided to drop by the drive-in for a coke. That was a mistake.

"Hey Mark, you got any booze?"

"I think I saw some in the back." I leaned into the back seat. There was a bottle of vodka. I spiked both of our cokes, and leaned back to enjoy a smoke.

"So what's the deal with you and Curtis, man?" Mark draped his arm around my shoulders.

"There is no deal." I growled. I took a swig of me coke and leaned closer into Mark.

"So none of your crazy friends are going to bust my head in for kissing you?" I let out a laugh.

"I'd like to see you try." His lips where on mine in a second, no hesitation. I smiled, opening my mouth to let his tongue wonder. Then someone tapped on the glass.

"Damn it!" I pushed Mark off of me and met the furious eyes of Steve Randle.

"Get out of the car. Now."

"Maybe I don't want to. Mind your own damn business!" I turned back to Mark, who still had his arm around me. I herd Steve give a loud sigh.

"Cut this bullshit, Dusty. Just get out. The guys are worried, man." I turned to look at Mark.

"I'll see you later." I held Mark's gold eyes in mine as he drove away. Steve grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other end of the drive in. I tried to resist, but his grip was too strong. Finally he threw me onto the hood of a blue T-Bird with serious damage. And guess who was waiting for him?

"There she is!" Soda jumped out of the car, with Two-Bit and Pony trailing behind.

"Man, Dusty. What's up with you? First you drive up to school straddling a guy and a motorcycle, then you leave with the criminal of the year in a wired car?" I was about to jump Two-Bit but Steve restrained me.

"I think criminal of the year goes to the Shepard boys. Since when do you give a damn about what's going on in my life?" Two-Bit ignored me and went on.

"And before all that, you where bawling like a baby over Ponyboy! It's like you're a…a stupid slut!" Steve couldn't stop me from slamming my fist into Two-Bit's gut. Sodapop had to grab both of my arms and put them down on my sides.

"Hey! Is there a problem, Dusty?" The Motorcycle Boy was sitting on his bike. I jerked from Soda and took a few steps towards The Motorcycle Boy.

"There she goes again." Two-Bit mumbled.

"Do you have a death wish?" I growled. I crossed my arms and turned back to The Motorcycle Boy.

"Don't you have something better to do than playing Robin Hood?" He grinned and scooted up on his bike.

"Let's go for a ride." I shook my head while smiling.

"Not now. I have some asses to whip." I gave a side glare to the gang.

"Can I be of any assistance?" I slapped the back of his bike.

"Go on. Get out of here." Still smiling, he roared away, leaving me to turn back to the gang.

"I got better things to do than to get called a whore. Go dunk your heads in a toilet."

**Ponyboy's POV**

I saw her ride up to the school, practically glued to boy who showed up before. I had felt a stab in my chest, but I ignored it. I would eventually have her, so what did it matter if Dusty was seeing other people?

But then she drove off with Mark Jennings. That convinced me that she was messed up, not where she should be. And now she was walking away, going to who knows where with who knows who. Before I could think it over, I ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Dusty wait!" She jerked her arm back and shoved me hard in the chest.

"Don't touch me! Don't even talk to me, you bastard!" She turned back around and kept on walking.

"Do you know what Mark Jennings is?" I was trying to stop her. She couldn't be with him, he wasn't right for her.

**Dusty's POV**

Ponyboy was getting on my last nerve. It got to me that he cared so much about me. Why couldn't he hate me like I hated him? Then he went on to ask about Mark. He didn't have the right. I whirled back on him, marching up to where we where three feet apart.

"I know what Mark Jennings is." I hissed. "I know that he is ten times better looking than you." I enjoyed how Ponyboy flinched at the words. "I also know that he can kiss like a man, while you don't give anything." Ponyboy crumpled. His face broke into a sad formation, making me want to run to him to comfort him. But it was too late, the words where already said.

**Steve's POV**

Ponyboy was hurt, that was for sure. I thought I saw some emotion flicker in Dusty's hard ice eyes, but it went so quick I couldn't place it. Dusty turned sharply and stalked away, leaving Ponyboy to turn his head in pain. The emotion flickered again, and I knew that Dusty was hurting too.

Christ, they still liked each other.

**Dusty's POV**

I slid down the brick wall, heaving sobs. Why did it hurt so much? I moved on, didn't I? Ponyboy was in love with Angel, I was in love with Mark. That's the way it should be. But there was no doubt that something burned when we meet each other's eyes. There was no doubt that I melted while looking into Mark's golden eyes. Biting my lip and shuddering for the last time, I got up and brushed myself off. I looked out the ally. A red convertible sat parked a few yards away, a pair of gold eyes dancing inside.

I ran to it. The decision was made. The love triangle didn't exist. But deep down, in all of our hearts, three points burned.


	8. Tiquila, Iceburgs, and Green Monsters

Me and Mark did about everything together. We walked to school together, we made trouble together, and we drank together (which would sometimes lead to getting sick together). I'll never forget that one night when we were sitting in the red convertible, sharing a bottle of tequila. It was all quiet, since both of us didn't have much to say.

"Bryon's seeing that Cathy girl." I was startled at the noise that came from his voice, and I jumped into his lap.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I tried the crawl back into my seat. But Mark held me firm in his giant arms.

"He's always with her; always taking her side and not mine." His gold eyes became dark and clouded as he thought about it. "It's like he forgot I exist." I let my mind wonder to the gang. I hadn't been to the Curtis house since that one night when I broke down. I hadn't seen Darry since then too, and barely laid eyes on Sodapop. I only saw Steve and Two-Bit in the hallway. They would give short nods, but didn't say much to me. Ponyboy was that way to, but her forgot to nod all together.

I didn't want to admit it, but something deep inside me knew that the gang and I were on to different icebergs; floating away from each other slowly. And the longer I waited to jump to the other side, the harder it would be. A part of me wanted the gang to jump over to my iceberg, but knew they never would.

"I know what your talking about." I sighed and laid my head on his chest.

"Do you?" He started to stroke my hair, but I sat up quickly.

"Hell yeah! How do you think it makes me feel to see Steve or Two-Bit in the halls and have then ignore me?!" Something hot and stingy stirred behind my eyes, but I refused to cry. "And Po…Ponyboy…" I shook my head and reached for the door. Mark reached out lazily for my arm, but I was quick and was out, jogging with furry away from the hill and down into the park. I broke into a full out run when I hit the swings. As I ran, my vision blurred and every thing swirled together. Voices laughed insanely in my head, and I desperately wanted for it to stop. I came to a halt on the sidewalk, holding my head in my hands and sobbing for it to stop.

"Good lord, Dusty!" I recognized the voice, even though I couldn't make out the blurred shape. The shape snapped into a horrible monster that had its green claws extended out towards me. I screamed as the monster tried to grab me. "Dusty, it's me, Sodapop. Sodapop Curtis." Then a second blurred shape came out of the car. Even though it was whispering, I could hear what he was saying.

"It's pot, man. She's doing that shit." I let out another scream as the shape became a red monster, identical to the green one.

"No. I'm going to help her. If your not, get back in the car, Steve." I shook as the monster stalked towards me, but all of my energy to fight back was drained by an unknown force. I expected to feel cold, hard scales as the green monster heaved me against his chest, but instead I felt warm body head radiating from a stiff collared shirt.

"Soda?" I looked up, and I swear I could see warm eyes instead of the cold red ones I saw before.

"Yes, Dusty. It's me. It's Sodapop."

"You've changes a lot, Soda." As I drifted into unconsciousness, I herd Soda whisper back.

"Yeah, kid. I was just gonna say the same thing to you."


	9. Slam

I couldn't see, but I could hear deep voices whispering. The more I listened, the more I picked up words like drugs, and crack. I tried to let them know that I was there, but I couldn't move any muscles. I finally was able to mutter a moan.

"She's awake!" Rough hands started shaking me violently. I quickly let out another moan.

"Stop it, Steve!" A softer voice hurried to my side, and my vision started to return.

"Soda?" I squinted at the blur standing over me.

"What did you do?" I turned to the blob that was apparently Steve.

"Whatta mean?" my vision became normal, and I was able to sit up. Just then, a loud rapping noise came from the door.

"It's open!" Darry didn't look to see who it was, but kept his eyes on the scene before him. A blonde head bobbed threw the door.

"Mark!" I sat up completely.

"Hey." Mark looked at the other boys awkwardly. Then he turned to me. "We should go." Steve grabbed my shoulders, ignoring Mark's statement.

"Did he give you anything? Drugs?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No. Even if he did, I'm not stupid." I shook the black hair off my face and stood up.

"Dusty, come on." I could tell Mark was being jumpy.

"She's not going anywhere." Steve crossed his hands over his chest. I glared at the two boys.

"If you think I'm taking orders from any one, your out of your head." I marched sown the hall, and nearly tripped over a large, soft blob on the floor. Ponyboy was staring up at me with wide eyes. I traced mine down his body, but shot them back up when I reached his white underwear.

"Nice." I ran out the back door and let my feet slap the pavement in a slow jog. I stopped when I herd yelling from the Curtis house. Curiostity got the best of me, and I went back, pressing my ear against the door.

"You spiked her, you son of a bitch!" Steves voice sent me reeling.

"She has a right to do what she wasn't. Your not her father."

"Like she would choose to do it if you offered it to her!" I was even more shocked a Soda's harsh voice.

"She would of done it. I know her."

"No." I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from completely screaming out. "We know her better than you. Dusty is crazy, but she's not stupid." I was confused at Ponyboy's words. Why was he sticking up for me?

"This is nuts. I'm leaving to find her." I herd hurried foot steps and tried to get out of the way, but Mark was too quick. I was sprawled out on the lawn, staring up at him.

"M…Mark." I suddenly felt small. HE only flashed me a crazy smile and pulled me up, locking his lips with mine.

"No!" I pushed him away and stumbled backward. He took a step towards me.

"I'm sorry." I let the tension exit my body.

"Don't do it again."

"I promise I won't." I let out a sigh and looked at the gang, who looked as if they where at my funeral. I gave then a famous Winston smile.

"I think I'll go to school with Steve." I leapt up the porch and next to Steve.

"You don't have to go with them if you don't want to." I looked up at Steve, who was looking triumphantly at Mark.

"No. I want to go with them." Mark gave a small huff and walked back towards his car. He speed off without even looking t me. It cut a small part inside of me, but I quickly put a band aid over it.

"Who feels like cutting school today?" The boys still where looking at me like I was a ghost. "Hello? Anyone here?" I waved my hand impatiently.

"You're back!"

"I'm actually in Mexico." Soda squeezed me so hard that I couldn't pull free. "Sodapop, what the hell?!" When he finally did let go, I was glaring up at him with ice eyes. HE only laughed manically. That pissed me off even more, so I jumped him onto the grass.

"What do we got here? A wrestling match?" I spat at Two-Bit, but that only made him join the fight.

"I'm coming in!" Steve's weight crushed into my chest.

"Damn it, Randle!" I couldn't breathe with three grown boys sitting on me, so I just went limp in surrender. "You win! Get off, you win!" The guys were laughing as I gasped for air.

"I'll get the football." Steve leapt up and ran inside the house. Soda sighed and slipped back into his DX shirt.

"I gotta get to work. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Ponyboy, you better get to school." Darry was still standing on the porch with his arms crossed across his chest. Two-Bit wrapped his arms around me and Ponyboy.

"Oh come on, Darry. Lets get these two kiddies back together!" We both went stiff as he threw us together. I broke away from each other instantly. "Aww, come on."

"Give it a rest, Two-Bit." Ponyboy looked at him with anger as he ran to Soda. When Ponyboy was gone, I turned back to Two-Bit.

"That wasn't funny." I rested my hard eyes on him. "Don't do it again."

"Why do you two hate each other all of a sudden?"

"We don't hate each other, we just know different people." I ignored Two-Bit and turned to Steve, who was running out of the house. "Let's stop acting like dope heads and play."

"You are a dope head!"

"Shut up!" We tackled each other and played football until noon. I guess icebergs get slammed together sometimes.


	10. Stay Gold

I stumbled into the house, trying to pry the football from Two-Bit's hands.

"Come on, you gotta work for it!" I swiped the football out of his hands and sent it tumbling onto the floor. Steve scoped it up in a second. I laughed and chugged down some chocolate milk, letting it run down my chin.

"Man, so what's going on with you?" Two-Bit tipped his beer to me. I shrugged and settled back into the chair.

"You know. The usual." I pulled my shirt off my skin, but it clinged back into place.

"Same." I bit my lip and took another quick swig of chocolate milk.

"What?" Steve was looking at me suspiciously. I flipped my hair casually and scratched my ear.

"Has Ponyboy started dating anyone?" Two-Bit raised his eyebrow.

"No. But he's been eying a certain girl."

"Cool deal." I reached for Two-Bit's beer and drowned it. He laughed and leaned forward. "That girl is you." I looked up at him.

"In that case, I'll need another drink." I pulled a beer out of the fridge and had it down in a second.

"Hey, you're the one that asked."

"Whatever." I sat back and listened to the boys talk about football. I wasn't really following the conversation, though. I knew that Two-Bit was just trying to get a rise out of me. Or was he? I shook the idea from my head. I was with Mark. He was with nobody.

"Dusty!" I cringed at the frantic voice from outside.

"Shit." Steve mumbled and got up, but I got to the door before him.

"What Mark?" Mark looked relieved and pulled me outside.

"There you are! Were where you at school?"

"I skipped." I was still kind of pissed he came by. I didn't need some guy breathing down my neck every second.

"That's cool. Hey, I gotta show you something." He pulled me off the porch and into a blue caviar.

"Where are you going?" Two-Bit and Steve where still on the porch. I felt kind of bad that I was leaving them, but then again I wanted to see what Mark wanted to show me.

"Beats me." Mark cranked up the radio and reached speeds not even Two-Bit dared to go. After a few blurry turns we pulled off the road and onto a cliff. As we got out of the car, the sunset casts across both of are faces. It reminded me of something…

_"What did Johnny tell Ponyboy?" _

I gasped. It haven't heard Dally's voice since the first days in Tulsa. Now I was hearing him again.

"Stay gold." I whispered.

"What?" Mark looked at me like I had three heads, but I ignored him.

_"Then why the hell are you here?" _

"He was talking to Ponyboy, not me." I was surprised at the bitterness in my voice.

_" Dusty, listen to Dally. You can't go on like this. You wanna end up like him?" _

"Johnny." I took a step back. Hearing all of the voices at once was giving me a headache. "What do you mean? I'm hear with Mark, and I love him." Dally growled, but Johnny only sighed.

_"You do. But you love someone else more. Stay gold, Dusty. Remember, stay gold." _

I was trembling when I snapped out of the trance I was in. Mark was smirking at me with arm crossed over his chest. I felt hot red in my face.

"You love me?" He could hear every word I was saying. Could her hear Dally and Johnny?

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Mark moved swiftly to my side and grabbed my waist. His lips grazed over my ear.

"I love you too." He brought his lips over to mine, and I melted. I was in love with him, that was for certain. But I didn't love Ponyboy. I didn't love Ponyboy. I didn't love Ponyboy. I told myself this as Mark's tongue worked over mine. When he pulled back, we both leaned against the hood of the car and watched the sunset.

I swear, right in the middle, Ponyboy was smiling at me.


	11. Death is Near

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I hate doomsday crap. Hopefully this is okay and not crummy and sappy. **

We drove down the cliff, listening to the radio and catching the last strips of pink on the horizon.

"Drop me off at Buck's, okay?" Mark looked over at me with worried eyes.

"Why do you hang around there? It's rough." I shoved Mark hard against the window and gave him a death stare.

"I am rough." Mark rubbed his arm.

"All right. I should of known better, since you're the tough chick and all." He was being sarcastic, and it was starting to get to me.

"Yes, I am. And I'll always will be, don't doubt that." He snorted and looked over at me like I was a child.

"That's it! Stop the car!" Mark slowed down the car, and I hopped pot before it came to a complete stop.

"Wait, Dusty I'm sorry." I ignored Mark's apology. "Please, Dusty?"

"Mark, don't say I'm not me. Ever." I stomped off down the street, and did something I never did. I let my hips sway from side to side.

"Woo ho! Just look at that fine ass, Shepard!" I clenched my jaw, and definitely stopped moving my hips.

"Damn right, Landon! Hey, how much do you charge on hour, honey?" I whipped around and clenched my fist.

"A good beating from hell." Tim's eyes snapped wide and the blonde next to him smirked.

"Dusty! You look like…you look like a whore!" I flinched at the words and took a step forward. I was wearing my tight jeans, complete with a shirt that rose above my stomach.

"Where are you heading?" Tim was still looking at me like I was nuts.

"There's a party at Buck's." I leaned into the window.

"Take me there?"

"Sure, baby." The guy named Landon opened the door.

"Don't call me baby." I slid across his lap and settled next to Tim. We drove in silence for about five minutes.

"So... I have a room at Buck's."

'So do I." I said it with false interest. "It belonged to my older brother; third door to the left." Landon's eyes got big.

"You're Dallas Winston's sister?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Dusty Winston." Then I shoved his neck into the back of his seat. "Dally taught me everything he knew. So I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands far from me." Landon nodded and squished himself against the door.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Buck tossed me a beer. "Another Winston. I remember the first day your brother came in here." I gave him a glare and drowned the beer.

"Save that sappy bullshit." Buck let out a half hearted laugh.

"Speaking of sappy, I hear you're staring in your own soap opera." I hurled the can at Buck and it hit him right in the chest. Buck flinched, but kept staring at me with intensity. "What happened?"

"You're not a damn bartender." I stalked away from him, and landed in a huff on the couch.

"How's it going, Winston?" Curly plopped down next to me, and I moved over a few inches.

"Shitty." Curly smirked and took a sip from the beer in his hands. I greedily snatched it away and downed it.

"Hey! You're going to pay for that!" He leaned into me, trying to get his lips close to mine.

"You're screwed up." I forced my hands against his chest, but he only twirled a lock of my dark hair in his fingers.

"Do you remember that one time we where going together? And I tried to kiss you? Man, was that a brawl." He was smiling, but I was starting to get mad.

"Don't remind me." I managed to get him off me, but he still tailed me.

"Come on, Dusty. I know what you want."

"You do? Well then why aren't you in your grave?" He gave me a dangerous smile and grabbed me.

"That's enough." Tim shoved me and Curly away from each other, then turned to me. "Dusty, someone wants you on the phone." I glared at him.

"Who?" Tim shrugged.

"It sounded like that Mark kid." I whirled around and nearly knocked Buck down trying to get to the phone.

"Mark! What is it?" Mark never called me. He just showed up where ever I was; so I knew something was wrong.

"Dusty, don't freak out. But Bryon…Bryon just busted me." I leaned against the wall and let the words sink in.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Bryon called the cops on me. Don't come over, I just thought you should know."

"Mark, wait!" The line went dead. I whipped around to see Buck starring at me. "Give me your keys."

"What? No way!" Buck backed up, but not in enough time for me to flick out my blade and press it against his stomach.

"Give me your keys now!" He through a black keychain at me, and I was running out the door as quick as lightening. As I put the keys in the ignition, Curly slid across the hood and jumped into the passenger side. I didn't protest; there wasn't enough time. I slammed on the brakes and speed off into the darkness.

"Jeez, slow down!" I only shook my head and pushed harder.

"I wasn't there when Dally was shot. I wasn't near him. Mark my words, Curly Shepard. I'm not letting Mark be alone." Curly scratched his head and looked at me like I was nuts.

"Man, Dusty. He's only going to the cooler." It was true; Mark was only going to jail. But something deep down inside told me that Mark was going to die some how.


	12. Silver is the New Gold

The cops had beaten me to Mark's house. I almost didn't get out. Over the year since Dally was shot' I developed an intense fear of police officers. I hated them with all my gut. But determination drove me to leap out of the car and sprint over to a hunched figure being lead out of the house.

"Mark!" I nearly slammed into him, I gripped him so hard. I never wanted him to go; never wanted him to leave me.

"I told you not to come." He shoved me away with his knee, which sent me back a few feet.

"Mark, listen to me." I ran back to him and pressed my hands against his face. He jerked away sharply.

"Dusty, don't you get it?" His gold eyes burned into me, and my coolness melted as he glared down at me.

"Oh, god Mark. What are you saying?" He shook his head angrily and followed the cops to the car.

"Mark! Wait I love you!" I gasped at my on words. Never, ever, have I said I love you. Not to anyone. Mark whirled around sharply to face me head on.

"I hate you! I hate everything that involves him!" Mark spat at Bryon, who was standing quietly on the porch.

"What does Bryon have to do with anything?" Mark looked hut and cut.

"He told me about you and him. Told me that you slept together, planed to turn me in together." I felt my jaw drop. I couldn't move as Mark was shoved into the police car.

"I. am. Going. To. Kill you!" I whirled around and charged Bryon angry tears falling from m face. I landed on him with full force, showing no mercy on my punches.

"Dusty, I'm sorry! We were angry and I said a few things, I'm sorry!"

_Stop, Dusty. _I gasped and dropped my fist.

_Damn it, Dusty how many times do we have to explain this? _I heaved a sigh and stood up.

"Go to hell. Just go to hell." I stomped back to the car, pretending not to notice the flashing red lights heading off to the east. "Move it, Shepard." I didn't have to say the words, because Curly was already walking away, looking at me like I was nuts. Maybe I am.

I put the car into gear, and speed off down the road.

_"You know where you need to go." _I shook my head.

"No, I don't."

_"Come on, Dusty. You're not stupid." _I slammed on the brakes. It was like everything slammed into me, as if all my questions were being answered at the same time. I liked Mark. I liked Mark a whole lot. But he didn't cover that one whole. His lips didn't seem to satisfy as much as his. My God, I've been going with the wrong guy!

"I am stupid!" In frustration I slammed my fist against the wheel, sending a honk to blare out of the car.

"Hey!" I jerked the door open and glared at the angry voice. The only thing I saw was Ponyboy standing on his porch.

_"That's a coincidence, huh?" _Curse Dally for doing this to me.

"Oh. Hey." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Ponyboy?" I moved swiftly to stand in front of him.

"What?" I roughly jerked his chin up so our eyes meet.

"Mark's gone. Got busted." Ponyboy jerked his head back and looked up at the moon.

"Why are you telling me this?" I frustration I threw my arms around his waist.

"Come on, Pony. You're not stupid." I opened the door to the Curtis house, but made sure that Ponyboy was right behind me. Then I turned to face him. "How did you feel? Telling me that you've moved on? That you broke your promise?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. The whole time, his green eyes looked deeply into mine. It made me wonder if my ice eyes were really that entrancing.

"Not as half sorry as you're gonna be." With out thinking I flung my self onto him, kissing him deeply until I thought my lungs would burst. I pulled away, painting. Ponyboy had a blank look, as if he didn't know how to say something. I don't like you maybe?

But then I felt soft flesh on my lips, and I knew that I was mistaken. Laughing to myself, I pulled Ponyboy down on the floor.

"Dusty." I unbuttoned the top of his shirt, and kissed his chest.

"What?" I kept my fingers moving down, but I forced then to hesitate at the waist.

"I don't want to… I mean…I don't think I'm ready…" I shouldn't of done it. I shouldn't of pushed him. But I was desperate for his love; for his passion. I traced my tongue, right above his jeans.

"Oh, no Dusty." He moaned.

"Come on." I seized him under his arms and pulled him up. I might of left my top behind with is shirt. He started to protest again when I pushed him on his bead.

"Dusty, please don't." I ignored his plea and climbed on top of him, the silver moon light bathing us.

_"I was wrong. You are stupid." _


	13. Wake Up

**I have been resurrected from fanfiction hell, and have started putting in new chapters! And is this like a national no review holiday, because nobody clued me in. And finally, read my other crap (please). Don't you remember Flick from chapter 1?? And if you like mythology there's always Princess of the Dark for 'ya (do yourself a favor and skip to chapter 3 in that). Okay I'll stop now and give you the rest of this story. **

I turned away from the sunlight and to the wall. But instead of looking at the blank white, I came face to face with Ponyboy. Instantly I snapped back, remembering last night.

"Wha…?" His eyelid opened slightly to look quizzically at my face. Then he let out a small moan.

"You hate me, don't you?" Ponyboy snapped both eyes open and stood up out of bed. "I wouldn't blame you." I reached for my shirt, but remembered that I had abandoned it outside. "Shit." I just picked up a red one off the floor. I didn't have to search far for my pants; they where on me. So where Ponyboy's.

"What happened last night?" Pony was standing at the doorway, ready to step out o the room. I sighed and pushed myself off the bed to stand a couple feet away from him.

"Figure it out, smarty." I swear I saw a smile flicker on his face.

"No."

"What did you say?" Too late. Ponyboy had already bolted out' and I was quick to follow pursuit. "Ponyboy! Get back here!" I almost had him in a tackle. Almost until a huge bulk stepped in front of me.

"Well, what did the cat drag in?" I brushed away the brown crumbs that where falling from Steve's mouth.

"Get out of my way!" I shoved past him only to be yanked back by the shirt I was wearing. By then, Ponyboy already had refuge in the kitchen. "Ugh!" I whirled around to box my attacker's ears, but already Two-Bit had ducked.

"Hey Ponyboy! I found that read shirt that you lost!" I pushed his hand away but ran into yet another bulk.

"Dusty, is this yours?" Soda held up my shirt modestly, but I could tell that a huge grin would break his face any minute. I yanked it away.

"I'm out of here." I sprinted to the door, eager to get away from the guys. But I stopped for half a second at the kitchen entrance. "Ponyboy, meet me at twelve in the park?" I didn't wait for him to respond, but jumped into the car and kicked it into gear. Man, did my head hurt. My stomach was growling too, so I made a quick hook to o to the drive-in. I was still sad that the Dingo got burned down. It was one of the best hang outs.

The place was hopping when I got there. The clock above the building read 12:00, but I had a hard time believing that it was that late. Instead of ordering, I started circling the cars, saying hi to all the tough guys and chicks and smirking dangerously at the rich ones. Then I herd the deep voice of Tim Shepard. And he sounded angry.

"Even if I knew where she was, why would I tell you?" I stepped around the car and gasped at the scene.

"Because, you son of a bitch, I'll you up if you don't!" the chick with white blonde hair flicked out a blade faster than my eyes could follow. I recognized that hair.

"F…Flick!" I stared dumbly at my cousin, why whirled around to glare at me with her glassy green eyes.

"You." She flicked her blade back and stalked up to me, and towered over me with vicious terror. "Are in one hell of a shitty situation."


	14. No Words

I couldn't respond to my cousin's harsh voice. It had been at least two months since I hit the road from our New York loft. An extra inch of hair had grown from her wavy electric blonde hair, and her fingernails and grown from bitten to long and menacing.

"Flick!" I repeated. "What are you doing here?" She put her hands on her hips impatiently.

"What do you think, dumbass? I'm bringing you home."

"Hey dipshit! This is her home!" Tim Shepard crossed over to stand beside me. Flick pulled out her blade faster than Tim could get his footing.

"I say her home is back up in New York!" She lifted his chin up with the flat of the knife. "Don't you agree?"

"What the hell…?" Curly came to stand behind Tim. "Who's this clown?" Flick brought her blade up to Curly.

"Oh, can't you see the resemblance?" Flick put her head next to mine in mock affection.

"No, I don't bitch. You're in our territory now. Do you know what we do to people who come into our territory?" More members of the Shepard gang came lurking out from behind cars, circling Flick with hungry eyes.

"Shepard, lay off." I mumbled. Tim whipped around.

"What? What did you day to me?" I drew myself up to my biggest height, and yet I felt small next to Tim Shepard.

"I said lay off! Do you really want to hurt Dally's cousin?" Flick was still holding her breath, looking from me to Tim with slit green eyes. Tim have a sharp cut through t the air with his hands and the boys reluctantly slinked off.

"So you know this chick?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin, like I said before." I took a step closer to the blonde that still held the blade in her hands.

"Really…" Tim took a step towards her and leaned down.

"I wouldn't do that…" Too late. As soon as Tim entangled his fingers in Flicks hair, she gave him a sharp punch in the gut.

"You son of bitch! Never touch me again! If my cousin didn't come chasing after that guy…" That guy. Ponyboy.

"Shit!" I forgot about the meeting with him in the park. "I gotta jam."

"Oh no you don't!" Flick reached for my arm but I dodged it easily.

"Yeah I do!" Her face turned red with fury as I ran back to Buck's car and hopped into it with ease. Quickly I sped off, ignoring the irritated screams of threats coming from the drive in.

"Oh, shit Pony, sorry." I fell down next to the hunched figure with red brown hair curling at the neck.

"It's okay. Where were you?" Flick's face flashed in my mind.

"A friend from New York popped in." Ponyboy raised his eyebrows.

"Who?" I shook my head to dismiss it.

"No one." Before he could protest I locked my lips on his. At first they where hard and unresponsive, but then molded to form around mine.

"Dusty…" I rested my chin on his chest.

"Mmm." I rested my lips on his neck.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?" I slowly moved my lips up to his ear.

"Why do you go out of your way to make me want you when you know you can't have me?" I snapped up, but kept tension by straddling his waist.

"Who said?" I kissed him. He didn't protest. I dragged him to the car. He didn't say anything. I drove him to the sunset cliff that Mark had shone me. Mark. The last time I saw him was a distant memory, as if it happened years ago. But the first time I saw Ponyboy's eyes where clear, as if it were happening at that moment, right as his present eyes went wide at the sight of me with no clothes. Still no protest. I would of stopped if he told me to. I would of yanked on my jeans and driven him to the DX, and would of gone with Flick back to my old life in New York.

But he didn't say anything. Not a word.


	15. Haunted

I couldn't believe I did it. Could anyone? Could anyone face the fact that they did it? That they lost it? No voice of Dally scowled at me. No soft counseling of Johnny filled my mind. I was all alone in Buck's car with Ponyboy passed out in the back seat.

"Christ." I muttered at I saw his figure rise and fall with swallowed breaths. I cranked the car into drive and pulled off the cliff and onto the road. "I didn't do nothing. It means nothing." I tried to reassure myself; but I knew that this could mean the world. It was a twenty minute drive back to town, and I had no idea how I was going to keep myself frown losing it in ten. Finally I put on the radio, and Satisfaction blared through the speakers.

_"I can't get no Satisfaction."_

I shivered at the lyrics of the song. It sounded too much like me. Quickly I changed the station. The same song pulsed through the speakers.

_"When I'm driving in my car,"_

"I pounded the off button and gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. Finally I swerved into the Curtis' neighborhood. Ponyboy gave a slight moan from the back seat.

"Johnny, Dallas." I stiffened.

"Johnny and Dallas aren't here." I said coolly.

"They where with me in the park; telling me…"

"Just hush up!" I cut off. I didn't want to know what they said about me. I opened my door and went around to Ponyboy's side. "Please, Ponyboy. Try to get up." He only moaned and turned to face the other way. Sighing, I tucked my arms under his body and pulled him up. "Holy shit Pony! Have you been eating lead?" I struggled to carry Ponyboy's weight as I wobbled up the steps and kicked open the door to the house.

"Ponyboy!" Soda leapt up from the couch and ran to take Pony from my arms. "Dusty, what happened?" I bit my lip and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Why aren't you at work, Soda?" Sodapop threw Pony on the couch and jerked my chin up to look into his eyes.

"Dusty, I asked what happened to Ponyboy?" I broke down and let reality over flood me with grief.

'I didn't mean to Soda! I honestly didn't!" He shook my shoulders harshly as his carefree eyes became fierce.

"Dusty, what did you do?!" I shook my head and yanked myself away. I didn't hesitate to run out the door and pound down the streets. "Winston, get back here!"

_Run, kid. Run like I did the last night. _

"Shut up Dal!" A faint glow shimmered next to me. I could faintly make out the outline of a seventeen year old boy smoking a cigarette.

_Make me._

I couldn't. Dallas Winston was only a ghost that was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. No matter how much I wanted my past to disappear, some random thing was going to hurl it back at me. I didn't hear the footsteps any more. Coming to a stop I rested against a brick building and slid down.

"Hey Winston." A gruff voice said above me.

'Got a light Shepard?" Tim passed down a cigarette and stared in concentration at me.

"All right. What's up?" I snorted. No point in keeping secrets.

"I did it."

"Did what?"

_"It." _

"Oh." Tim tapped his butt and then looked back at me. "Who's the guy?"

"Try to guess."

"Whish I could, but you're starting to nock out Angel in the whore game." I looked up to glare at him.

"Well, it you must know it's Curtis. And I'm never talking to him again. Or you." Tim looked confused and bewildered at my decision.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm going back to New York with Flick." Tim looked down and stepped on the butt. He started swearing and then jerked towards me.

"Why are you doing this shit Dusty? You keep everyone hanging, and then you go on and leave. Do you know what it was like…"

"No I don't Tim. And you don't know what it's like for me."

"Don't do it Dusty. Tulsa…Tulsa needs a Winston." I gazed out at the shops that where bright from the high sun. I knew I would never forget them. I would always be drawn to Tulsa.

"Bye Shepard." I walked towards the Dingo and tried not to think about leaving again.

"You're too much like Dal." Tim mumbled. "Go ahead and leave you bitch! Just like him, just leave!" I turned to defend myself, but Tim Shepard was gone.


	16. Sweet Little Lies

I didn't know where I would find Flick. My best guess was the drive in, since that was the last place I saw her. As I jumped the fence around the joint and made my way to a random car. Just seeing it reminded me of that one person I had called my love so long ago. But it wasn't long ago, it was only three days. I thought I was done with this town, but I knew there was one more thing I had to do. Now going down the street, I made my way to the jail house I knew all too well. How many times have I busted Dallas out? More than I can count. 

"I need to see Mark Jennings." The red headed secretary popped her gun and typed a few keys. 

"Visiting hours end in five minutes." 

"That's all I need. Please, it's really important." She looked up wit h a glare then picked up the phone. After thirty suspenseful minutes, she slammed the phone down and pointed her pen to the right.

"Follow that hall and enter the second door on the left. You have four minutes." I didn't waste the little time I had and ran to the door. A potbellied cop with icing stains glared at me as I nearly ran into his gut. 

"Hold your horses there, missy. You need to wait until the suspect is present in the room." So for another two minutes I pace the door and tapped my sneakers in agitation. Finally the guard opened the door. 

I didn't know what to suspect. I wanted to see a lively gold eyed boy with a goofy grin, but I knew that I would receive much worse. 

"Do you know why I agreed to see you?" the boy sneered. This boy wasn't Mark. It couldn't be. 

"Where's Mark?" I asked. 

"I am Mark. Mark Jennings." I shook my head.

"You're not Mark. IF you where, why are you walking away from me?" 

"I only agreed to see you to tell you one thing." The boy suddenly shot from where he was standing and grabbed the back of my neck. as I gazed into his eyes, I saw a flicker of familiarity. This was Mark. A seriously deformed Mark. "That one thing is to stay the hell away from me. You're nothing but a whore! Sleeping with my own friend."

"Mark, please. " I whispered. "I…I didn't do anything. He lied!" 

"Everybody lies." He said coolly. 

"How can you be so unfeeling!" I shouted. "Do you know what I feel for you?" 

"Time's up!" The cop seized Mark's arm and dragged him away. 

"Well now I feel nothing, Mark! Nothing!" I called after the dirty blonde and gathered my strength to walk out of the cold white room. Mark was right. Everybody lies. Especially me. 


	17. Author's Note

**My note to Loyal Fan's of Dusty Winston**

Well, this is another end. Another loss of our favorite Winston sister (well, mine at least). I want to explain a few things first. 

I love Mark, and adored him in the beginning. It was kind of a "suck it!" to Ponyboy for being such an ass. I had no idea that I would make him the twisted sick bastard that he turned out to be. 

Tim Shepard took over Dally's roll of big brother and played a whole lot better than old Dal. I don't know if you picked this up, but it was the same situation with Johnny, Dally, and Dusty. Except Tim took over Dally's role, Dusty took Johnny's, and Curly became Dusty; the outcast. I thought it would be cool to reverse Dusty's place. 

Don't hate me for not putting the Motorcycle Boy in at the end. I would love to, but it doesn't feel right. It would be too much of a emotional toll from talking to Mark and hooking up with Ponyboy, that you wouldn't feel anything at all. By the end. Kind of like the Harry Potter books. But I love him more than Ponyboy and Mark combined!

Let's talk about Pony. Not my favorite character in this one. At first I portrayed him as grown up and cold; like when he rejected Dusty. But at the very end I brought back that boyish innocence. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know. 

The New York Gang! Flick, Ducky, Ken, and Jeff. Completely of my own imagination. Dusty isn't going to crawl to Jeff, don't worry (I mentioned in chapter one that Jeff had a thing for her). Can't say much about the others. Except check out growing up a Winston if you like Flick. 

I hope that Johnny and Dally's ghost made sense to you. It's up to you to decide if Dusty is hearing the true Dally and Johnny or if she's crazy. This is answered in the final chapter. 

Okay one more thing. I know you're probably sick and tired of hearing the name Dusty. But I want to write one more fanfic with her in it. However, she won't be the main character. Digging up the Shadows will revolve around Johnny and Stacy, nephew and niece of Dallas Winston himself. They go off to find Ponyboy, who they believe is their father. In Tulsa, they find more than what the bargained for, including the haunting shadows of their mother's past. 

Of course thank you for all the reviews and the loyal readers. I would of lost my motivation long ago if it weren't for you. 

I now present the last chapter of Shadows From the Past. Please review.

P.S—The poem at the end is by me. Hope you like it! 


	18. Shadows of The Past

I was right that Flick would be at the drive in. She was leaning against the brick wall, puffing away at a cigarette. 

"Ready?" I asked. She jerked her head over and glared at me.

"Are you?" Was I? To this day I don't know. Would my life be any different if I stayed in Tulsa? Who was I kidding? My life would be screwed beyond repair if I didn't get out of this Hicksville. 

"Let's just go." Flick nodded and stomped on the butt on her cigarette. She quickly popped another one in between her perfect lips and offered me one. I accepted the light and inhaled the smoke, trying to get it to calm my nerves. We walked in silence down the rows of cars and laughing kids. 

"Wait here. I'll go get it." I obeyed and hopped on top of a red herby car. I herd a shuffling sound next to me and the creak of metal. 

"Nice day to screw up your life, huh?" I closed my eyes and leaned back against the car.

"You have no idea." 

"So what are you going to do in New York? Forget?" I snapped my eyes opened and whipped to glare at the gruff voice. My glaring eyes quickly became consumed with fear. I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. "Well, let me tell you something, kid. This is gonna haunt you for the rest of your life. And in one of the worst ways." 

"Da…Da..Dallas!" I stammered. He wasn't a voice. He was flesh and blood, leaning next to me. He was touching me; something that I longed for the past year. "Oh Dally!"

"Shut up, Dusty. You can't listen for shit!" He growled angrily. 

"What do you mean, I'll be haunted for the rest of my life? Your going to stay in my head 'till I die?" 

"Worse." Dally smiled wickedly. "When you get home, get a pregnancy test." 

"No!" 

"Oh, yes. Who new thirty minutes with your pants down could be so costly, right?" He let out a loud laugh as I punched him. 

"I don't believe you." I managed to screech. 

"You will once you get fat." 

"Dallas, please tell me you're messing around." Dally's face turned serious again. His hard blue eyes stared deeply into my own ice. Slowly, he shook his head back and forth. 

"Shit." 

"What's shit?" I stiffened at a hard sharp voice. 

"Flick…" I said in a low, warning voice. 

"What?" She snapped. 

"Do you see who I see?" 

"Yeah. One of your hick friends trying to be a tough guy." Dallas shifted to face the cool blonde and smirked.

"Close, but not quite Flick." Flick's glassy green eyes popped from her sockets and turned from Dallas to me.

"You told him my name! Who do you think you are, hick? I can cut your throat to pieces." Flick brought out her blade. Dally only smiled and crossed his hands over his chest. 

"I know. I taught you how." The knife dropped to the ground as Flick stammered. Then she did something that I was shocked by. She ran into Dallas's arms, and squeezed him 'till tears streamed down her face. 

"Damn it. Dal! Why did you go? Why did you leave!" She broke into sobs as Dallas Wrenched her arms.

"Because I loved someone else. Very much." He explained. "And he…died. I couldn't live without him." 

"But what about us!" She shouted. "I guess where shit to you!" I gapped at my cousin's words. She had the courage to say the things I had wanted to scream out; to show him the hurt that was tearing a hole inside of me.

"That's not how it is Flick."

"Then how is it, Dallas/' I questioned quietly. "Please share how Johnny was bigger than us, meant more to you than your own family!" Dally turned and glared at me.

"You stay out of this, you knocked up whore!" I slapped him clear across the face. When his face snapped back, I popped it again. 

"Never call me that! I sobbed. "Never. I'm sick of hearing your voice. For once I'd rather hear the voice of the guy that killed the only guy I loved than that guy!" Dally lowered his head and buried it in his palms. 

"You really did love me." 

"Yes. More than Mark and more than Ponyboy. You were my brother, Dallas. Nothing is going to change that." Dallas lifted his eyes, which where strangely red and puffy. 

"I'll check up on you." I mumbled. And with a single blink and a flash of light, Dallas Winston disappeared from the world a second time. 

Flick Winston, for the first time in her life, whipped tears angrily from her eyes and stared furiously up at the heavens. 

And I, Dusty Winston, let the true emotions of heartbreak and the loss of her one true love overflow her with untold force. 

"Come on. Let's go." Flick shoved me in the car and stomped on the gas pedal. I remembered I didn't get to say good bye to the gang. But that didn't mattered. Nothing mattered anymore. Or so I thought. 

**Five Months Later**

"Dusty, get your fat ass out of the door!" Ducky pushed my back out of the single bathroom. 

"Hey! No pushing!" My hands rested on my swollen stomach and rubbed it vigorously. 

"Yeah, Ducky. It's bad to use physical force on an expecting mother." Jeff rested a caring hand on my shoulder, which caused me to stiffen with discomfort. Jeff had been my number one support, but not even that could make me nuts enough to go steady with him. At some points though, it seemed that he was the only person that felt okay with a pregnant sixteen year old in the loft. 

"Somebody's been over retrieving." Ken mumbled. 

"Everybody shut up!" I moaned and rested my head against the cool plaster. Two really strong feet where kicking mercilessly at both sides of my stomach. "Who ever invented twins is seriously a serial killer." 

"Speak of the devils…" Flick popped a beer and rested a hand on my belly. "What are you gonna name them?" 

"Isn't it a one boy one girl combo?" Asked Ken. 

"I think you should name the guy Ducky." My cousin raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. 

"Shoot me if I do." I said to Flick. 

"With pleasure." I pretended not to notice the hostility behind the threat and continued to rub my belly. 

"I guess I'ss name the girl Stacy. It seems right." The gang shrugged. Nobody cared about the girl's name. It was the boy's name that they really wanted to know. "And the guy…" I choked back a burning sensation in my throat and looked at each of my friends. "There was a friend I had back in Tulsa that I treated like shit. I hated him the last few days of his life." 

"Why?" Ducky asked without thinking. 

"Because Dally gave a shit about him when he just treated me like dirt." I said flatly. "It wasn't until he died that I saw it was Dally that screwed us up, not him. I owe Johnny Cade something." I looked back at my stomach and smiled. "So that's what his name's gonna be. Johnny. Johnny Dallas Winston and Stacy Cassandra Winston are my kids." 

"No one named after the father?" Scoffed Ken. I lowered my head and fought back the image of Ponyboy. 

"Now you hush up!" Yelled Jeff. "You have no business…" 

"Cool it, Jeff. It's okay." But it wasn't. Dally's prophesy was true. My past would haunt me in the eyes of my children. The best I could do was bury up the worst of it so Stacy and Johnny wouldn't see it. And that's what I did as the cold New York air whipped my black curls in my face. I closed my eyes and covered Tulsa over in a thick blanket; never to be pulled off. Maybe that would be the best thing. 

_"It's not." _

_**Cover all emotions**_

_**Don't let your feelings show**_

_**Don't open up to your friends**_

_**That's just the way life goes**_

_**Covering the shadows**_

_**Is the only thing to do**_

_**Erasing the marked past**_

_**Is sometimes the better view**_

_**Just remember when you look back**_

_**That those shadows are true fact**_

_**You made your pact with fate**_

_**So regret, but don't hate**_

_**Just remember **_

_**That Shadow's never go away**_


End file.
